


sweet love sighs

by witching



Series: purple rain [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witching/pseuds/witching
Summary: good old-fashioned shower sex. cut scene from the final chapter of "your weekend lover" but you don't necessarily need to have read it to enjoy this. title is from prince's "soft and wet" because. how could i not.





	sweet love sighs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercuryhatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryhatter/gifts).



> good old-fashioned shower sex. cut scene from the final chapter of "your weekend lover" but you don't necessarily need to have read it to enjoy this. title is from prince's "soft and wet" because. how could i not.

“Oh, my dear – really?” Aziraphale looked down at where Crowley was situated between his knees, sucking a mark into his inner thigh. He placed a hand on the back of the demon’s head, not applying any pressure, simply touching him. “Already?”

Crowley pulled back with a wet sound and looked up at Aziraphale, managing somehow to look exasperated and quite aroused at the same time, a particularly hard feat when he was also caught in the crossfire of two separate shower heads. “Yeah,” he said, “if you want.”

“Are you sure? We just –”

Shaking his head, Crowley gripped the angel’s thighs a little tighter, his fingertips digging in just enough to catch his attention. “Aziraphale,” he said pointedly. “We just… made love. I’m talking about  _ fucking, _ in the shower.”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile at that. “You’re in some mood today,” he teased.

“I’m high on love,” Crowley replied without missing a beat. “Love, and also you touching me all over. That tends to put one in a mood.”

“We’re wasting water,” the angel pointed out lamely.

“We can save water,” Crowley replied in a low, hoarse voice. “I’ll lick you clean.”

Aziraphale choked on his own breath as Crowley leaned in and licked a broad stripe up his thigh. “That seems – impractical,” he squeaked.

“I’ve never really been one for practicality,” said the demon, his tone light and conversational. “You know what I am quite partial to?” Crowley beamed up at him, a smile that Aziraphale recognized as the one that usually accompanied mischief, but he felt fairly certain this was mischief he would approve of, even before knowing the specifics.

“What are you  _ quite  _ partial to?” Aziraphale asked, aiming for sardonic and missing by a mile.

Crowley’s smile widened and he breathed out a laugh, relieved that the angel was playing along. “Getting fucked in the shower,” he said nonchalantly. “One of my favorite pastimes.”

“We’ve never done it before,” said Aziraphale.

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Well then, soon to become one of my favorite pastimes.” He paused, shifting uncomfortably, and then looked up at Aziraphale with wide eyes, insecurity writ openly on his face. “If you want,” he said again, speaking slowly, cautiously.

The angel blinked for a moment before it dawned on him. “Oh dear, I'm being terribly impolite, aren't I?” He stroked Crowley's cheek, brushed a wet lock of hair out of his eyes. “Of course I  _ want  _ to,” he assured the demon. “It’s just – I worry you’re not doing this for the right reasons.”

“I don’t see why it matters,” Crowley said flippantly.

“It matters,” Aziraphale explained, drawing on his very finite reserves of angelic patience, “because I care about you, and I don’t want you to be – to be unhappy, or to think that you have to – all the time, you know, because you don’t. Have to, I mean. All the time.”

“I genuinely don’t know what you’re trying to say, angel.”

Aziraphale heaved a frustrated sigh. “I’m trying to say that you don’t need to… you don’t need to try so hard. You’re not obligated to… keep me  _ entertained, _ or anything.”

Crowley leaned forward, resting his cheek on the angel’s thigh. “That’s very noble of you,” he drawled, looking up through the thick veil of his lashes, “but I promise, at this moment, I’m motivated primarily by bodily desire.”

Aziraphale hesitated, examining the demon’s face for a long moment, and then gave a satisfied nod. “Well, that’s alright then,” he said, and then he didn’t say much of anything as Crowley’s long, deft fingers wrapped around his half-hard cock. 

“What do you want?” Crowley asked, stroking him slowly, keeping his eyes on the angel’s face.

“I want you to –” Aziraphale began, before cutting himself off with a choked gasp.

Crowley smiled, repeating the movement of his wrist that had elicited the reaction, before easing up so the angel could answer him. “Want me to what?”

After a deep breath to steady himself, Aziraphale looked down at the demon with clear eyes. “I want you to get off the floor,” he said warmly. “You’re doing a number on your knees.”

“My – angel, my  _ knees? _ I don’t need them,” Crowley groaned, dropping both his hands back to the angel’s legs to give him a disgruntled look. “I need you.”

“Fortunately, you can have both. Come here.” Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s wrists gently, coaxing him up from his kneeling position.

Crowley stood with an exasperated sigh. “Okay,” he said, “are you happy now?”

Aziraphale looked up at him, his eyes shining, a peaceful, contented smile spread across his face. “Very,” he replied fondly. 

“Good,” Crowley said, moving to straddle the angel’s lap, wrapping both arms around his neck. He flashed a sweet smile and fluttered his lashes as he pressed his entire body closer to Aziraphale’s. “Now, will you  _ please  _ fuck me?”

“Well,” Aziraphale murmured, “since you asked so nicely.” His hands quickly found their way to Crowley’s hips, establishing a loose grip as he dipped his head to catch the demon’s nipple between his lips and suck gently. 

Gently was all it ever took to drive Crowley insane. “Oh G- shit, that’s  _ cheating, _ Azzsssiraphale.” The angel doubled down, dragging his tongue over the sensitive flesh, and Crowley squirmed, rubbing against the angel in a way that might also have been considered cheating, had it been a voluntary movement. 

Aziraphale pulled back, letting his tongue linger on the demon’s skin for an extra moment, tasting the vanilla and almond of the soap, the clean flavor of hot water, and the almost spicy, earthy scent of Crowley, before looking up at him innocently. “I’m sorry,” he said, his voice too breathy to be as casual as he intended, “I was under the impression you wanted to come.”

“I  _ do, _ but – but not so fast,” Crowley whined. 

He was rocking on the angel’s lap, grinding down against him in search of more friction than he was getting; everything was so wet, he hadn’t really considered that part of the equation when he’d thought of having sex in the shower. He gave up on his fruitless course of action, chose instead to use Aziraphale’s shoulders for leverage, lifting his hips to maneuver into the correct angle and position to sink down slowly onto the angel’s cock with a satisfied hiss. Even through his own haze of sensations, Crowley managed a smug smile when Aziraphale let out a guttural moan, his fingertips digging into the demon’s hips hard enough to bruise.

“That good?” Crowley asked breathlessly, shifting his hips down slightly to draw another obscene noise from the angel.

Aziraphale gave a quick, frantic nod. “Yes,” he gasped in reply. “Always.”

Crowley began to move, lifting up and lowering down his hips, maintaining a firm grip on both of Aziraphale’s shoulders as he fucked himself on the angel’s cock, fast and rough. It didn’t take long for the angel to start bucking up into him, meeting his thrusts halfway, until they were moving in sync, building up a steady rhythm. 

“Fuck,” Crowley muttered, as the slightest change in angle drove Aziraphale deeper inside him. “Fuck, I love you, angel, so much,” he said, and then snapped his mouth shut, concerned that his babbling might ruin the mood.

“No, tell me,” breathed the angel, almost too softly to be heard. He moved his hands, one migrating to Crowley’s chest to tease lightly at his nipples, the other establishing a firm pressure on the small of his back. “Tell me everything, it’s so good when you talk.”

“Shit, angel, I –” Crowley bit back a moan, his head tilted back, his eyes closed, as he struggled to form words and sentences. “I love, I love the way you touch me, I love the way you fuck me, Azsss – you feel so good inside me, fuck.” He was definitely babbling now, and Aziraphale encouraged it, fucking into him harder and faster as he kept talking through broken gasps and moans. “Angel, angel, angel,” he whined, his nails digging into Aziraphale’s shoulders, “I love your cock, love it, it’s ssso good. Love you, I do, I love you.”

“Love you,” Aziraphale repeated, his breaths coming in short, ragged bursts. “I love you so much, Crowley, love everything about you.” He slid his hands over the demon’s sides, trying to touch as much of him as possible, using his light grip to assist in Crowley’s movements. 

“Angel, I want you to come,” Crowley said, his voice and his movements becoming more erratic. “I want you,  _ please, _ please come inside me.”

Aziraphale nodded his head and held him tighter, stilling the demon’s hips and bucking up into him with deliberate, forceful movements. After a few quick thrusts, he came with a small cry, spilling inside Crowley as the demon rode him through his orgasm. 

Crowley let out a whine when the angel pulled out, and another one when he squirmed out from under him, leaving Crowley seated on the bench where there had been a warm body two seconds earlier. Aziraphale wasted no time in pulling Crowley around, dropping to his knees, and moving to take the demon’s cock into his mouth. He sucked at the head of it, swirling his tongue around the tip and tasting him, before taking him deeper, and deeper, and all the way down, without warning. 

Crying out, Crowley tried valiantly to avoid bucking into the angel’s mouth, and succeeded only because Aziraphale’s hands had once again found purchase on his hips, holding him down. Crowley’s own hands moved to grip at the edge of the bench, avoiding the angel’s thick curls, wanting to leave him to his work without guidance. 

Aziraphale did not need guidance, and as he swallowed around the feeling of Crowley’s cock buried in his throat, he noticed the placement of the demon’s hands with satisfaction. It was not long before he gave a pleased hum, pressed the flat of his tongue to the underside of Crowley’s cock, and felt the demon tense. Aziraphale drank him down until he was spent, and then pulled off of him with a smile on his face.

“You are  _ very  _ good at that,” Crowley murmured, watching as Aziraphale moved to sit next to him. He leaned in, resting his head on the angel’s shoulder. “Like, crazy good.”

Aziraphale chuckled, twining their fingers together and turning to press a gentle kiss to the top of Crowley’s head. “Don’t get lazy on me now, my dear,” he said, entirely too cheerfully. “There is still proper showering to be done.”

“You know that’s just going to turn me on again,” Crowley pointed out casually. “We’ll get stuck in a loop.”

Aziraphale considered this. “Right. Maybe a small miracle would suffice, then,” he muttered. “Not that I don’t  _ want  _ to be in a never-ending cycle of sex with you, but… the water, you know.”

“Yeah, the water,” Crowley laughed. “And we’ve got plenty of time. To have sex, I mean. In the long term. Right now, I could use a nap.”

“You know what?” Aziraphale stood, pulling Crowley to his feet beside him, and turned the shower off with a thought. “I think I could use a nap, too.”


End file.
